


a bug in your system

by calistaclysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calistaclysm/pseuds/calistaclysm
Summary: chat noir likes taking photographs for memories, and he was glad he did because when the person he loves to build memories with, suddenly just became a memory.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	a bug in your system

" Chat, can you please stop filming and focus! " 

" And here is my ever so awesomely beautiful partner, M'lady, look over here !! " 

" You idiot, stop that you're gonna get us killed. " 

They're currently under an akuma attack. And the silly cat, being so inlove with films and photographs is holding his cam recorder again while effortlessly dodging the attacks of the villain, he must've think he's in an action movie or something. 

" M'lady, here catch ! " Chat Noir successfully got the akuma item and throws it to Ladybug, which she immediately purified. 

" And that's a wrapped for the day, guys, Ladybug yet again wins !! and because of that heres a kiss for you, M'lady. " He gave Ladybug a peck on the lips before he happily wave goodbye to the camera and focuses his attention to Ladybug who was just watching him the whole time, thinking what a ridiculous cute dork he is.

" Why are you always filming almost every akuma attack we fight? " Ladybug crossed her arms against her chest. Chat Noir's eyes light up as he asnwers.

" Oh c'mon, it's for our future babies—aw!—so they can see how amazing their mom— aw!— before, " Ladybug poked his head with her yoyo just like all the times when he was saying nonsense. 

" Keep on dreaming, M'kitty, " She turned around hiding the smile on her face. Hiding the fact that his banters and puns always make her smile. 

" Bugaboo, stop pretending you hate photographs. You have photographs of me all over your room before— " Ladybug blushed in embarrassment like a tomato as Chat Noir teases her with that annoying grin of his.

" And that's it. Let's go home now, my favorite kitty is waiting " 

" Oh, please, stop joking will you! " He wraps his arm on her waist and stretch his baton up high, heading home.

" Would you look at that adorable little kitty, " Marinette hugs the black cat, they named Kitty. They couldn't come up with a much decent name could they. But Marinette loves it everytime Adrien was annoyed when he thought she was calling him but she was actually referring to the cat, the literal cat. 

Marinette and Adrien lives together in an apartment over looking the Eiffel Tower. They've been together since their senior year in Française Dupont. And later on, shared each other's secret (identity)

" Marinette, I'm jealous. " Adrien pouted. 

" Don't be, here, you can have him. " Marinette placed Kitty on Adrien's lap. 

" I mean jealous of him! " Adrien frowned which made Marinette laugh. Teasing him makes the ladybug in her jumped in joy. 

" I'm going to make dinner, you boys behave, okay? " Marinette headed to their kitchen to make dinner. 

" You always get the attention, unfair. " Adrien keeps frowning to the cat.

" _Meow,_ " 

" I can _meow_ too, you know. "

" _This is Nadia Chamack, reporting live from the Eiffel Tower where there's an akumatized victim ranging over the city—_

" M'lady come over here, there's an akuma attack, " Marinette rushed her way out of the bathroom still in her pajamas and a toothbrush on her hand. The TV is on flashing news about the akuma attack happening right now. 

" We need to go, hurry! This akuma victim doesn't seems like the normal akuma. " Marinette quickly transforms to Ladybug. 

" Wait, I can't find my cam recorder! " Adrien keeps searching through their living room and coming back and forth to their bedroom. 

" Adrien, will you please! just skip today's fight. " Ladybug said as she gets ready to depart from their balcony, she notices Kitty looking at her with those cute baby cat eyes. She bends down to say her little goodbye, _her last goodbye._

" Kitty, Mommy needs to work okay? A different work this time, you behave and please don't play with my fabrics. _Wait for me to come home,_ "

" You said we're in a hurry, let's go bugaboo. " Chat Noir headed first exiting through their balcony, a little grumpy because he couldn't find his cam recorder. Much to his dismay he wouldn't get to film today's fight. _Their last fight_.  
  


" That's.. that's hawkmoth, " Ladybug said much to her self. After it seems like forever, fighting _Hypnoscus_ who hypnotized everyone he gets eye-eye to. 

" Nice to finally see you, Ladybug, Chat Noir " Hawkmoth said in his terrifying voice, that gave Ladybug chills. 

" Finally accepted your downfall, Hawkmoth? " Chat Noir said in his cocky voice. Unlike Ladybug, Chat seems confident and you can see the burning desire to defeat their long-time enemy in his eyes. 

" No, hold on there, Chat Noir, if there's someone having their downfall today, it's not me. " 

" We'll see about that, as long M'lady and I are here, you won't be having any victory, Grandpa, right bugaboo? " 

" Bugaboo? Is everything okay? ". Chat Noir shifts his full attention to Ladybug. Who was silent the whole time, she's so close to trembling very unlikely of her. 

" Hey, look at me, " Chat Noir lifts up her chin, making their eyes met. Chat's eyes is full of courage, and his smile, saying that everything will be okay. 

" We got this okay? I'm here by your side. We're in this together, Ladybug. " Chat Noir gave her a forehead kiss. She smiled. Chat Noir never fails to cheer her up, when everything keeps falling apart, he's always right there. Being her strength, lifting her up whenever she falls. A lot of people think she was the source of everything, a lot of people love and admire her, but Chat Noir is the backbone of Ladybug. And he is her everything.

Ladybug couldn't understand herself. She's feeling something else, like there's something going to happen. But she choose to brush it off, now, we fight. 

" I love you, Chat Noir. " Chat Noir was taken aback from the sudden expression of his lady. But later on, he smiled. 

" I love you more, Ladybug. "  
  
  


_" I'm going to defeat you, Ladybug. "_  
_" No way, bad guy, you can't defeat me. "_  
" Oh, no, Ladybug died. "  
" No, she did not, Chat Noir is here. He'll save her. "  
_" Ladybug, I'm here. "_  
" Christ, what are you doing? Why is Chat Noir kissing my Ladybug? "  
" Manon, he needs to save her. "  
" Really? okay then. "  
_" Chat noir, thank you for saving me, I love you. "_  
_" And they live happily ever after, yEHEY! "_

Adrien didn't notice the tears forming in his eyes. A little girl and boy was innocently playing in the park with their ladybug and chat noir toys. Not knowing their wounding a man standing just a feet away from them. 

" I didn't get to save her. " Adrien said to himself. Tears are now streaming down his face. A sudden flash of memory from that day brought back to him. 

_That day_ , he didn't know that was their last fight. They've finally defeated Hawkmoth. Revealing his father, he was in total shocked. Reason why he didn't get to attend Ladybug immediately. She was in pain, even after she brings everything back to normal, it was too late for her body to regain its normal state. And when he finally snapped out of it, when the police arrested Gabriel, her lady was in her last minutes. 

_" I'm... I'm sorry it was your dad. I know how much you love him, he was the only family left for you. "_

_" No, M'lady... please, I still have you. You are my family. " How can she still think of his feelings in her state, why is she such an angel. And why can't angels stay on earth._

_" I'm also so sorry I get to leave so soon, " She smiles with tears in her beautiful blue bell eyes._

_" Please, Ladybug, I'm sorry I didn't get to protect you, I'm so stupid—_

_" Shh. No you're not, you're the best with puns, " She smiles, how he wish he can see those smile forever._

_" I, I love you so, so, so much. This is not your fault okay? This is never gonna be your fault, so please don't blame yourself. I'm gonna miss you so much, you're my favorite kitty. "_  
  


" You're so beautiful, M'lady, I love your smile so much, ". 

Adrien smiles as he stare at his favorite photograph of Marinette on his wallet. It's her first year death anniversary. He finished cleaning her tombstone, together with her favorite roses and he lit up the candles. 

It's one year after Ladybug suddenly disappeared from Paris. People were curious of her disappearance, but later on come to the thought of her retirement as they defeated Hawkmoth. Paris still do remember her, everyone's most awesome superhero. Kids still have them as toys and merchandise. Which makes Adrien happy and sad at the same time. 

Kitty, their cat died months after Ladybug. He just suddenly got ill. He was always at the door, like he was waiting for someone, and Adrien always tear up whenever he sees him, waiting for his mom. _His mom, who's now gone, forever._

He had to show Kitty a photo of Marinette in his dying moments. And after that, Kitty finally joined his Mom. 

" Did you get to finally see her? You two are both so unfair, you left Dad here all by himself. " 

And that night, Adrien cried himself to sleep, hugging a photo of the three of them. 

_" Miraculous Ladybug! " Ladybug throws the lucky charm item in the air._

_" She that girl, everyone, she's so awesome isn't she? " Chat Noir was pointing to Ladybug while talking behind the camera._

_" What are you saying again? " Ladybug went to him, and tried to grab the cam recorder._

_" Hey! I'm filming the girl I love, "._

_" Let me hold the camera so I can also film my favorite kitty, "_

_" Aw. you don't have too, bugaboo—_

_" Not you, Let's go home so I can film, Kitty. "_

_" What!? You always hurt me! "_

_" HAHAHAHA you know I love you! "_

_" And hello there everyone, here's another episode of me beating the butt out of Adrien in Mecha Strike III—AHHHH Adrien let go of me! you cat! " The cam recorder dropped and it shows a scene of Marinette and Adrien tickling and laughing in a not so good angle of a camera._

_" Good Morning, Princess, " Adrien kisses Marinette's cheek._

_" Good Morning, My Kitty, " Marinette smiled to the camera and kisses Adrien._

_" What are you making? "_

_" Omelette for breakfast, "_

_" I hope you won't burn it like the last time, "_

_" What!? When did I do that!? "_

_" It's okay, Mari, I still love you, and still gonna marry you, "_

_" Just would you look at that magnificent view we got here, "_

_" Chat, the camera is on me. "_

_" Exactly! "_

_Ladybug grabbed the camera and focuses it to the view from the Eiffel Tower where they're both are._

_" Ladybug, can I marry you someday? "_

_" What!? Why— why, the sudden question? " The camera is still facing the city lights, making their voices as background sound._

_" Just thinking, I'll like to be your husband when the time comes, and then we'll have a hamster, a cat, and we'll be making lots of kids— aw! What's that for? "_

_" That, that's the only thing you're looking forward too. "_

_" How did you know that?— aw! M'lady that hurts! "_

Adrien was crying-laughing the whole time he was watching the films he used to love filming before. Ladybug was just mostly annoyed at the videos, but heck he misses her so much. Her face, her smiles, her voice, her laugh, everything about her. He loves filming because he wants to keep them for memories, and yet the person he wants to make more memories with, suddenly became _a memory._

After watching everything, he notices a film that he didn't remember he recorded. It was named _a bug in your system_. He's trembling while clicking the file. It can't be, it can't be the reason why he couldn't find his cam recorder _that day_ was because she used it. _To film a video for him_. 

" _Is this filming already? "_

Her beautiful face showed up on the screen. Adorably figuring out if the cam recorder was recording. Adrien felt his tears forming again. 

" _Oh, it is, sorry I'm such a dumbo. "_ She laughs. How he missed the sound of her laughter. 

" _hi kitty, uhm— I'm not really sure what's this for, maybe I'll give it on your birthday? or next Christmas? oh maybe, a valentines gift! nah, this should be an anniversary gift because I know how you love filming. You must be laughing at me right, are you? "_

She was wrong. He's not laughing, he was clutching his chest, hoping the pain will stop. But it won't.

" _Chat Noir, you hold a special place in my heart no one can replace, not even Adrien Hahaha. Even before I knew you and him were the same person. Your presence makes me at peace, knowing you are always right there by my side. Don't every leave me, okay? I'll beat you up! "_

" You're always so unfair, you're the one who left.. " Adrien had to wipe the tears in his eyes because the screen gets blurry from the tears. 

" _You make me so happy. I honestly love your puns, It's really hard to admit that, your poetic verses, even your stupidity hahahaha. I was always so hard on you, I'm sorry. The truth is, I was just afraid of letting my guards down, because I know you have the power to have me, all of me. And that time, I was so into Adrien, hahahaha. "_

" I knew it, you've always loved me, and my puns, " He smile. A genuine smile after a while. 

" _And then I knew you were Adrien. I couldn't express how happy I was when the best partner I could ever have is also the love of my life. And I loved Adrien more when the Chat Noir side of him is showing, that's the real you, my love, not your model smile, not you trying to please your father, not controlled by Nathalie. I finally get to see your real smile, your kinda funny puns, your messy Chat hair, oh, I got it bad do I? Well, anyway, I just want to thank you for loving me, Chat, Adrien, even before when I couldn't return your love, thank you for believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself anymore, thank you for always risking your life to protect me. God, I'm such a lucky bicth to have you "_

" I'm so lucky to have you too, " 

" _Remember that day on the Eiffel Tower? When you suddenly asked me if you could be my husband? I can't hear anything louder than my dumb beating heart that time, like anytime it could burst. I also want to be your wife, Adrien. I always picture it in my head, we'll have three kids, a cat and a hamster hahahaha. "_

" That.. that won't happen, that won't happen anymore, " Adrien collapses to the floor, sobbing. He can't remember crying this hard ever since last year. 

" _I, I'll marry you. We'll be partners in life, Chat Noir. You're the best partner, anyway. " There are tears rolling down her cheeks. But she smiles._

_" I love you so much, Kitty. I'm also right here for you, okay? Actually I'm everywhere, I'm in your pocket, in your wallet, in your phone wallpaper, you love me so much e? . I'll always be here, just continue taking photographs of me okay? I love you. "_

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if this ever made u sad. this is my first time writing so i‘m so sorry for the grammatical errors and all. and thank you so much for reading this, I hope you didn‘t cry that much.   
>  -calista


End file.
